Danny's Second Chance
by MovieDreamer
Summary: Danny died in Pearl, but he gets a second chance to live in 2003. Nightmares occur all ponting to his past, and soon he's thrown back, is he doomed to his same fate? [I'm back!]
1. Danny's nightmare

Hey guys it's me Lia again with a fanatic of Pearl Harbor. I came up with this idea and I love it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Pearl Harbor or the product GoGurt (you'll understand later on lol) the usual thing except my made up chars and that's that so don't sue me LOL  
  
Summary  
  
Daniel Walker lived his life in Pearl Harbor like you seen in the movie but since he was confused and lost in so many ways that finally his death was so sudden he didn't get a chance so instead of going to "afterlife" he just started a new life. He was given a second chance. Now this is Daniel Walker in 2003 as a 15 year old.  
  
Let's see how he is..  
  
Danny had expected the everyday shouting from his mother to get him out of bed but instead he rolled out of bed falling.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
The shock woke him.  
  
He heard a constant sound of a doorbell.  
  
"Ughhhhhhh.." He rubbed his eyes and looked at the small alarm clock.  
  
"oh shit it's 8!"  
  
Danny quickly went to get dressed grabbing anything he can. He didn't even think. He put on the white shirt and he fell as he try to put on his baggy blue jeans. He was fussing with the socks which didn't go on right and he kept knotting his shoelaces instead of actually tying them.  
  
He went up to the drawer and looked at himself in the mirror holding the comb as if wondering whether to comb his hair or not.  
  
He threw the comb on top of the drawer. "oh fuck this."  
  
He ran downstairs looking around. No one was there.  
  
He picked up a note.  
  
"Danny sweetie I'll be home at 3 in the morning so go to bed early and your curfew is still 9 even if you're 16. Love Mom."  
  
Danny crumbled the paper and he started scattering through his homework in the computer desk. He stuffed everything in.  
  
He took a drink of orange juice and walked out. There April was standing. She didn't have a smile on her. Instead she was pissed off. She had a blue cap with the sign of the Yankees on it. Obviously a Yankee fan. Her medium black hair in the bun. Her dark chocolate brown eyes starring at him. She was shorter than he was put from the looks on it. Stronger.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? It's 9o clock right now! School started an hour ago! I'm going to be grounded!"  
  
April was Danny's best friend and known him since he came here from Tennessee. She was his neighbor and they hang out a lot but Danny had a late problem and April had to deal with it.  
  
As they walked down the road Danny came up with a stupid excuse on why he's late.  
  
"hey." April asked showing him the permission slip.  
  
"Git signed?"  
  
"Got what signed? Did you do the math homework?"  
  
"The permission slip to go to Hawaii next week genius! And yes I did it and NO I'm not giving it to you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you never DO your homework. You are always doing something."  
  
"Okay can I please have the English homework at least."  
  
"No, it was to makeup our own story. Danny you going to fail."  
  
"I already failed 2 semesters what a third one going to do?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
It made him laugh how April would act like it was a big deal school. He really cared but it wasn't him. He felt out of place here in this town.  
  
"Well, at least you have our Social Studies report."  
  
"We had a social studies report?" Danny said confused.  
  
"On Pearl Harbor..oh my God! Danny it's 50% of our grade! Don't get me as a nerd or anything because I am a lover and player of sports but Danny MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!"  
  
"Look we make something up k?" Danny said as he put on his sunglasses.  
  
"oooo you be so lucky you're cute Danny because I swear if you didn't have that you would be dead right now! Did you even comb your hair this morning"  
  
"the hell are you April my mother."  
  
"No because if I was Danny you---" she paused as the bus came in front of them and they passed with their student passes.  
  
They sat down.  
  
"Danny.do you know anything about Pearl Harbor. I got pictures so we can lie about the report say we memorized it and go of that way."  
  
"This is what I know. Japs hate Americans. Japs bomb Americans. Americans get pissed off. American bombs Japs and we all live happily ever after."  
  
"Danny.you know that shit wasn't funny."  
  
April covered her face. "we are going to fail.."  
  
"You see April got a dog."  
  
April gasped in disbelieve as she turned to Danny.  
  
"Hmmm." The teacher said ready to hear Danny's 1 millionth and 1 excuse on why he didn't do his homework.  
  
"Yeah and she came showing me her dog this morning so we can walk together at school. Which explains why we were late you know dog had to take a dump."  
  
The class laughed but the teacher didn't seem impressed. The teacher was a tall woman with dark black hair picked up in a tight high bun. Her face full of make-up not at all pleasant.  
  
"we had to wait until April cleaned up---"  
  
The class was laughing ever once in a while. Danny would always come up with something new.  
  
'and Danny was been such an idiot that he had his homework in his hand---"  
  
"saying how great of a teacher you are---"  
  
"and my.um.dog came grabbed it---"  
  
"harshly it made me cry---"  
  
"we were late---"  
  
"the horror teacher the horror----"  
  
"we had no time---"  
  
"the dog felt no mercy-"  
  
"and---"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
April and Danny jumped up.  
  
'First and mainly first.take the cap off your head Ms. Jesen for the 15th time today. "  
  
"yeah Ms. April Jesen take that cap off"  
  
"As for you Mr.Walker I expect this homework due by tomorrow but this time a 10 page essay. typed..no double spacing and Times Roman font.10"  
  
His jaw dropped. April snickered.  
  
"yeah Mr.Walker-"  
  
"enough you two.everyday God why didn't I become a doctor?"  
  
"Because you were like me miss right?"  
  
"Mr.Walker if you don't want detention I expect you to keep that mouth shut.understand?"  
  
Danny didn't talk.  
  
"I said do you understand?"  
  
April rose her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Jesen?"  
  
"Well, you told him to keep his mouth shut how can he possible talk NOW?"  
  
The teacher only narrowed her eyes.  
  
"One more smart remark from either of you and it's detention"  
  
"But I have detention for a month already!" Danny shouted.  
  
"So I suggest you don't say anything so we don't make this nay worse.now we shall continue. Please pass up the permission slips."  
  
We passed them up and I had to make out Danny's mother's handwriting.  
  
I didn't get caught but it was okay.  
  
I was at home packing when Danny came through the open window.  
  
"Hey what up?"  
  
"Hey dan. You done packing."  
  
"Done. All I put in there was all the cloth I can find."  
  
"We're going to be there for 1 month to learn about Pearl Harbor."  
  
"Yeah right. Me I'm going to go to the beaches and have the time of my life. No learning no Pearl Harbor shit"  
  
"But it's in your blood and mine. You know that well."  
  
"April I see you Hawaiian from your looks with your brown tan skin. Chocolate brown eyes and your black hair but come on me? I look like I came out of Tennessee with no tan."  
  
"Whatever Dan." April finished packing.  
  
"but you can't go to the trip until you finish that report."  
  
"April we in 2003. There's something called Copy paste and make up crap."  
  
"Fine at least we got an A+ in our Pearl Harbor report it's like if you knew everything about it! I was impressed."  
  
He passed his hand through his hair messing it up more than what it was. "well I don't know. Didn't even know I knew that shit. Well, I did you see. I knew I got it covered."  
  
"Okay Dan." April said not knowing what else to say to him.  
  
He threw her over a GoGurt.  
  
"Here eat."  
  
"Thanks. I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Liar you just ate 3 hours ago."  
  
"You know how much three hours is?"  
  
"Not long enough for you to gain a pound. You eat and nothing."  
  
"I exercise stupid. Well, I gotta go watch my show."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Smallville."  
  
"You watch that?" Danny said disgusted.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one watching um.what was it? The Spongebob marathon."  
  
"Oh shut up." Danny said laughing.  
  
"See you April."  
  
"Bye Dan."  
  
April closed the window.  
  
Danny played loud music and did everything a 15 year old boy does at his age from eat all the junk food he can find to playing video games. He forgot about the essay but then again he got some kid to do it for him. He didn't bother telling April that. She'd go insane on him. He believed the only reason she acted like that was because her father besides that she really doesn't care THAT much.  
  
After leaving the house a mess he dragged himself to sleep.  
  
As he slept he got weird images. He kept screaming and shouting in his nightmare as he saw his past life before him..  
  
Hey guys so what you think be honest and tell me if I need to change anything.  
  
Thanks for Reading!  
  
Lia 


	2. Hawaii's past in the future

Danny woke up in cold sweat. He was breathing hard. What was that he saw? The dead people. How he was holding a hand of man while he drown as he tried to pull him up in an upside down boat. He looked around trying to figure out why on earth he was thinking that. He got up turned on the light and walked out the room. He walked to his mother's room. She hasn't arrived yet.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and then found his mother sleeping in the kitchen table with paper and checks all over the place.  
  
He walked up to her picking up everything and organizing it in three piles. He knew about this so then after he sat down making the checks for the bills.  
  
He then later helped his mother to bed.  
  
His mother had awoken up as she said softly.  
  
"Thank you Johnny."  
  
Danny picked up an eyebrow. She never really got his name or his age. He was scared one day she'll think that the kid next door is her child. She taught one day that April was his fiance.  
  
He couldn't blame his mother though. She was a single mother with a red neck father. She was too stressed out. He laid her down in the bed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's all right Mom. I'm here."  
  
He then went off to his room.  
  
He then sat down by his bed and dialed the phone.  
  
April was sleeping in peace when she hears the phone ringing. She's not a light sleeper so it took Danny's 5th time around to wake her up.  
  
She picked up the phone and quickly answered.  
  
"It's 3 in the damn morning what you want?"  
  
Danny started real fast. "hey April what up I had this weird nightmare I decided to-----hello???"  
  
April had hung up.  
  
"Hello???" He sighed and dialed again.  
  
April rolled out of bed and unplugged the phone.  
  
Operator: sorry but the phone you have dialed has been disconnected. Thank you for using Verizion.  
  
Danny picked up an eyebrow and hung up climbing out his window to April's room. He climbed a small staircase. He knocked on the window.  
  
"Hey April. April.."  
  
April rolled over and pushed a button and outside of the house some computer voice started shouting.  
  
"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"  
  
"Say--cheese" Cameras went around him taking pictures. The flash blind him and he fell back.  
  
"Owww.."  
  
"Ha----Ha----ha" The computer voice said.  
  
Danny slammed his fist against the floor while April slept soundly  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Another science project? The hell she gets these things."  
  
"Ha ha! Danny you look so stupid in this one! oh is this going to be the subject of people's jokes.watch this one be in the yearbook. I'm going to put a frame on this one!"  
  
They were dragging their luggage since today was the day of going to Hawaii. Even after a week April was still bragging about the picture she took, showing them to everyone and the joke of the week.  
  
Finally they ended up in the cheese bus as always.  
  
"damn is this school cheap." Danny said as he dragged his luggage up the small stairs in the bus.  
  
It's---only---going to--thanks Danny" she said while Danny helped her up with her luggage.  
  
"Whoo.." She sighed "It's only going to be until we get to the airport."  
  
They put their luggage at the back of the bus like everyone else and sat down next to each other when an annoying voice was heard.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Hawaiian princess wannabe and the Tennessee boy with no tan."  
  
Danny looked at the girl with blonde straight hair and deep blue eyes chewing gum like cow-well that's how she looked in April's eyes.  
  
Danny sighed trying to ignore her.  
  
"I hope this goes by fast."  
  
Of course this had to none other then Alicia. She had dated Danny before but once the time came where he couldn''t 'pleasure' her no more she moved on. (God what did she and Danny use to do that doesn't pleasure. I HATE to know)  
  
When they went out April and Danny had a lot of fights going on. Most people taught April was just jealous but she was the one who saw through Alicia.  
  
"I can't believe these two are actually here. You two can actually afford a trip to Hawaii or did April make another of her science project and sold them to the museum of natural trash."  
  
"Damn you must be an idiot." Danny said looking at his game boy.  
  
"The hell you just said?"  
  
"This trip was free." April snapped. "It's a trip to learn about Hawaii and since we got a great budget we was all able to go."  
  
"Lucky you right? I'm so sorry but guess what I learned."  
  
"I hate to know." April said looking at her.  
  
"Oh I know." Danny said turning to Alicia.  
  
"That maybe a little less makeup can actually make you look better."  
  
Alicia looked at him.  
  
"Funny . did you know people actually need a bit of a tan in their life."  
  
"Shit is that all you got."  
  
"Well, anyway I was telling April that having a name is free did you know? So I guess your parents must be really broken down if they had to borrow a month of a calendar ."  
  
"If you wanna know, my name was April because first I was born on that month. It represent the water of the tears in my mothers eyes when she gave birth-" April voice started breaking.  
  
"April showers which were my mother tears made May flowers which was me. Now shut the fuck up before I'm going to have to fuck you so badly that they wouldn't be able to tell you once had something in your face."  
  
Danny saw as Alicia sat down and April staying silent the whole trip to the airport.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
April sat down looking outside at the biggest window anyone can have showing the planes up ahead. She sat in a chair all by herself when Danny came in with food.  
  
"I got all you need right here." He said smiling as he sat down beside her.  
  
It was all basically junk food that he bought.  
  
April though seem preoccupied about something.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Danny said a bit worried. April's a cheerful person and if she ever gets like this was the time Danny chose Alicia over her but then besides that never.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She turned to him seeing her eyes water up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Alicia. I mean she's right sometimes."  
  
"What she said now?"  
  
"Nothing, not yet. But still she know my family is broken down poor and that they can't afford anything. "  
  
"You live with a family of 5 kids what you want?"  
  
"She's only child with a rich place and she's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah she got the looks but she aint perfect. "  
  
"Danny as far as I'm concern you fall for any girl that got 'the looks.'"  
  
He put on his sunglasses again like always as a sign to let himself slide from whatever he's in.  
  
He looked at her and took them off.  
  
"Well, yeah I do. Why you think you my best friend?"  
  
He hugged her as he told her this.  
  
"I'm only human April. You know you would go for a good looking guy too."  
  
April smiled looking down as Danny gave her a small kiss of friendship but April likes to exaggerate things with Danny as she pushed him off.  
  
"Oh stop been a pimp. I'm your best friend. How can you do that?" She said laughing.  
  
"You wanna be pimp." She said laughing while taking a bag of chips and throwing a small chip at him.  
  
He started laughing. "Well, you a damn tart."  
  
They kept joking around dissing each other when they started to push each other. Everyone at the airport stared at them as they fell to the floor.  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Danny." She said smiling.  
  
People around them made excited murmurs as they both got off.  
  
"Yeah you people right this is my damn tart!" Danny said out loud.  
  
"Shut up!" she said pushing him.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he going to Hawaii and he's afraid he might get a tan."  
  
People stared at them and then went back to their talking.  
  
"Damn, that was easy," Danny said laughing to himself.  
  
She pushed him to floor from the embarrassment and took the junk food.  
  
"Hey I bought that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you have used the bathroom about 10 times in one plane flight."  
  
"A trip from New York to Hawaii isn't the shortest one."  
  
"Let me find out what you be doing in there." She said joking around.  
  
Danny gave her look. "You know. You disgusting! Why you thinking like that?"  
  
"I learned from the best." She said smiling.  
  
Since she was reading the brochure of Hawaii she put it down and covered herself with a blanket that didn't exactly help keep her warm.  
  
She took the blue pillow and put on Danny's shoulder.  
  
She yawned and soon she was asleep.  
  
He pushed the bangs out her face and didn't say a word.  
  
He can see Alicia and her friend Leigh looking at him and then chatting away.  
  
He sighed a bit annoyed and looked at April. He wanted to tell her what he had dreamed about.  
  
He noticed that this was nothing new either. It had happen lately but as flashbacks.  
  
How he had known what to say?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Present your project Mr. Walker."  
  
He cleared his throat and then saw the calendar.. December 7, 1941.  
  
He blinked. "December 7, 1941."  
  
"Yes?" The lady said looking at him.  
  
April had joined him. "Was a day not be forgotten by the Americans back in Pearl Harbor where they were attack by Japanese troops."  
  
"Yeah . it happened on a Sunday where more than a thousand of American soldiers were deliberately attacked in the Pacific fleet."  
  
April looked at him shock.  
  
'Did you just use the word 'deliberately.'?" Taught April.  
  
"During the time where the Japanese had been showing false statements of continue peace. They had about 300 planes to attack which was plan months ago.even while showing fake faces to the American country.."  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He had known this for quite a time. But worst he pictured himself in a car when these attacks and even corrected the teacher many times.  
  
The teacher of course thinking he was been a 'wise guy' (April: Not a good sent him to detention and April defending him saying that this was true went inside to detention with him as well.  
  
He knew a teacher can't bear the fact that they aren't so smart as they seem. Well, some. Not all.  
  
He stared at April and knew April reminded him a lot of a young girl he met back long ago but he couldn't explain it.  
  
He taught back a lot and stared at Alicia and Leigh. A pair of girl who bothered him in his childhood but when he thinks back he sees a man beating him down. A young boy not much older defending him and so much that yet couldn't be explain..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
April awoke to find Danny sleeping. She saw they were landing.  
  
She moved his shoulder.  
  
"Dan?"  
  
"No, Rafe!" he shouted as he jumped back.  
  
"You okay?" April said looking at him scared.  
  
"O-Only a night---night mare"  
  
"Oh 'ight then." She said smiling.  
  
"We're here. Welcome to Hawaii Danny Walker and get ready for a tan."  
  
"You think I'll still look good."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Danny." April said laughing.  
  
"Get your bag would you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They were walking around the cold airport hoping for the teacher to count all of us.  
  
Danny playing around try to confuse the teacher.  
  
Teacher: 1.2.3..4..5.6..7.8..9.  
  
Danny: 19..20.21.  
  
Teacher: 22..23.Danny!  
  
Danny: Sorry Ma'am.  
  
Teacher: 1.2..3.4.. (later on) 15..16.  
  
Danny: 17..21..34.  
  
Teacher: 35.Daniel Walker stop it!  
  
April hit him on the head.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"All right all right.no touchie okay April."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Since they have a break until tomorrow to learn they had the chance to walk around.  
  
Maggie a friend of April walked up to her.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" April said looking confused.  
  
"There's this hottie named Rafe McCawley. He's not exactly Hawaii but he has a history with Pearl Harbor. Come see him."  
  
She dragged April away as Danny waved them off.  
  
He saw a young girl that left him a bit struck.  
  
She was sitting by a rock writing a letter.  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello." She looked up at him. He was so shock to see her. Not only because she was beautiful but because he had seen her somewhere.  
  
The lady got up.  
  
"Letters?" Danny said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah." She said walking off.  
  
When another girl with what look like goggles on her head ran up to Evelyn.  
  
"Lia!" Evelyn shouted.  
  
As she ran to hug Lia she let go of one of the letters.  
  
Danny picked it up and read it.  
  
He didn't read it that much but he saw it was meant for a 'Rafe McCawley and in the end he felt weird when he saw the name Evelyn written at the bottom.  
  
He had heard it somewhere. The name Evelyn, Rafe and Lia. All back in Pearl.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
He stared at the name again.  
  
"Evelyn.Lia.Rafe." He whispered.  
  
He then ran off to look for April to tell her everything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yeah I added my character from back in my first fanfiction New Beginning New changes (Lia McCawley). I might keep her there. It's up to you guys really. Oh and I'm planning on doing a part 2 to New Beginning and New Changes.  
  
Please review and I'm always up for suggestions. 


	3. Danny has a talk with the past

Hey I updated!  
  
Remember always up for sugesstions.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
April sat down looking at him as she sipped her drink. She then stared at him some more when she suddenly started laughing.  
  
She spit out a bit of her drink.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you think you've known these people because you were reincarnated or something?"  
  
"I never said that April!" Danny said as he passed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Well, that's what it sounds like."  
  
"Look, I came here to talk to my best friend and this is how she acts."  
  
"Sorry but what would you act like if I told you what you told me."  
  
"I wouldn't have laughed. I would have asked why you believe that."  
  
April got up. "Look, I'm out with Maggie to see our tour guide."  
  
Danny looked at her. "You're a liar you know that right?"  
  
"What?" April said looking at him.  
  
"You said you were here to learn about Pearl Harbor experience, you're out there to get with that guy every girl is going all stupid for."  
  
"I'm only human Danny!"  
  
"So you admit you like him?"  
  
"What if I did? It's no concern to you!"  
  
Danny mocked her. "It's no concern to you. "  
  
"You like girls who are pretty and I never said a word."  
  
Danny stood up. "It's my life!"  
  
"Exactly! This is my life as well."  
  
"I taught you were the 'smart little girl' who didn't fall for things like that."  
  
April slammed her cup. "Danny, go fuck someone okay?"  
  
April stared at him. He knew that hurt him and then sighed. "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean you're my best friend and sometimes . sometimes I need a guy who would look at me as a girl."  
  
Danny looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"What you think I've looked you as since we met each other?"  
  
"As one of the guys. Admit it Dan, you never really looked at me as what I am."  
  
She pushed back a strand of hair in front of her face.  
  
"I'm going with Maggie. You have your fun and maybe find that girl."  
  
She turned and walked away. Danny stared at her as he sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I feel this isn't my life."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'So much with going to your best friend when you need her,' he taught as he walked to the beach.  
  
He would go and see the volcanos from a view but he wasn't into going anywhere but here. This caught his attention in many ways, which is weird for a boy.  
  
Then he noticed the girl he saw earlier. He walked up to her.  
  
"You like to wear goggles on your head or something?"  
  
The girl looked at him. She took them off.  
  
"They're pilot goggles, so I guess they don't look bad do they?"  
  
Danny smirked. "Doesn't anyone say things about them?"  
  
"Of course not. My dad is a pilot. A commander actually. You would see him soon. His name is Commander Doolittle, but I call him dad."  
  
She laughed a bit.  
  
"So you have a family here huh?"  
  
"Yes, we have blood from our ancestors from Pearl Harbor."  
  
"Guess the movie hurt a bit huh?"  
  
"No, I found it cool." She stood up.  
  
"They made my great-grandfather a main character."  
  
"Great grandfather."  
  
"Yes, I'm Lia McCawley. I'm a descendent of Rafe McCawley."  
  
Danny extended his hand. "I'm Danny Walker."  
  
"Danny? It would be intresting if you were the descendent of Daniel Walker. It's possible, he left a son before he died."  
  
Danny stretched. "Sorry Lia but I come from Tennessee."  
  
"So does Daniel Walker."  
  
She started to walk to the beach. "You look angered. I saw you argue with your girlfriend. Sorry for interfering but you two were loud."  
  
Danny laughed. "She's not my girlfriend. I mean she is my friend and she's a girl. She's like my sister. "  
  
Lia laughed. "You two act like it."  
  
"You know, my great-aunt had an affair with Daniel Walker."  
  
Danny looked at her. "Did he?"  
  
"Yes, they acted just like you and your friend. They argued all the time and played around often." Lia looked down at her goggles.  
  
"I always wanted to be like her."  
  
"Why?" Danny said looking at her.  
  
"I wanted to be like her because she was brave. She took any risk, even though she died . she was known for her courage. Her love life wasn't successful and rumor had it.she was pregnant when she went out to fight for the last time."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Yes, Danny was sure a player but I couldn't blame him. He was in love with two girls and that can happen to anyone."  
  
Danny smiled. "You know for some reason that story sounds familiar."  
  
Danny looked down. "If I told you something would you . believe me?"  
  
"I'm a believer Walker. Go on."  
  
Danny sighed. 'My best friend laughed at it but since I hardly know you it won't make a difference."  
  
"Danny, everything makes a difference. Well, go on."  
  
Danny bit his lowerlip and then spoke slightly nervous. "Well, I feel like I've come to the past without the knowledge of actually knowing if it's true."  
  
Lia looked at him interested.  
  
"I had dreams lately and even though it sounds crazy, I knew about Pearl Harbor. The weird thing is I never research on it."  
  
Lia looked down. "You trust me to actually tell me that. I've been through the same. There are things about my great-aunt that I know that no one had ever told me about."  
  
"Hey maybe we're Daniel Walker and Lia McCawley."  
  
"We are." Lia said laughing.  
  
"No! I mean them."  
  
Lia got up and hit him slightly with the goggles. "Nice line but I have an eye on a tour guide."  
  
"Not Rafe right?"  
  
"He's my brother stupid." Lia said laughing. "I told you."  
  
Danny passed his hands through his hair. "Right. Sorry it's just so many girls are on him."  
  
"I don't think that's my concern."  
  
Lia started to walk off.  
  
Danny then sprung up on his feet kicking the sand in the air. He shouted to her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lia turned. "yeah?"  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Lia smiled. "If you stay in Hawaii tomorrow, yes."  
  
Danny smiled. "So what's the name of the boy you have an eye on."  
  
Lia smiled. "Sorry, but I avoid fights but maybe you might find some interest in my friend Evelyn."  
  
Danny looked at her confused.  
  
"She's been sending love letters to my brother ever since she saw him. I want her to sort of rid that away can you help me?"  
  
"If I stay long enough."  
  
"It took her 1 minute to fall in love, you have more than enough time."  
  
Lia walked off.  
  
Danny smirked. "Yeah, enough time."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Evelyn walked on the beach crying a bit as she held the letters closely.  
  
Lia looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Evelyn passed her hand through her dark hair.  
  
"He likes her!"  
  
Lia sat down. "Who?"  
  
"This Hawaiian girl."  
  
"Evelyn that's not useful."  
  
Evelyn had her eyes puffy as she ripped the letter and let them blow in the air.  
  
"She's one of the ones who came from New York."  
  
Lia hugged her as confront from a friend.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"April.." 


	4. A vision of two lovers

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently, it's just I have so many fanfics going on at once. You guys can thank Wolfgal for the little warning she gave me telling me I had a story going on. Wolfgal this chapter goes out to you!  
  
Word to the Wise: Do one fanfic at a time because then you'll end up like me, I'm doing a Titanic one, a Horatio Hornblower one and a Harry Potter one and look at me! LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Pearl Harbor because if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I? Trust me, I would have had a different ending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 4: A vision of two lovers  
  
April walked with Rafe as she spoke to him. Rafe was handsome if you ever got to see him. He had a strong handsome face for a boy his age, His hair perfect and looked like he worked out everyday. He smiled handsomely at April causing her to turn pink at her cheeks.  
  
He took in the air for a moment. He breathed out happily and turn to her.  
  
"So, April what else you want to see?"  
  
"All of Pearl Harbor." April said smiling.  
  
"All of it eh?" Rafe said getting an idea. He told her to wait for a moment while he goes and talks to someone.  
  
Evelyn seeing all of this walked straight up to April finding it the perfect time.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Evelyn said striking at her immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry?" April said confused.  
  
"I have tried, " She paused. "ever since I saw him," She can see the confusion on the girl's face but kept on. "to make him my boyfriend."  
  
"Then keep on trying," April said snapping back. "I could care. He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, don't act stupid, he obviously likes you. He may like you and you may like him but you know it's all looks you're seeing. I will end up with him one day for I see more then just a handsome face, I know the real him April. I love him and that's a feeling you will never know."  
  
April stared at the young girl in the type of face Danny would give after math class. She shook her head and then laughed a bit.  
  
"Once again, go on and do as you have said to me."  
  
"You mock me?" Evelyn said. She was a calm girl but jealousy can quickly turn any girl to a snapping monster.  
  
Lia was walking by the beach laughing with Billy about something when she hears a shout.  
  
"What is Evelyn shouting about with that girl?"  
  
Billy said. "I'll take care if this." Billy walked up to them and broke the girls up.  
  
"Oh, come on if you two are going to have a fight, let me sell tickets first." Billy said smiling.  
  
Billy started shouting around. "Cat fight! See it now! Hawaiian princess verses New Yorker princess. Get it now! 5 dollars a ticket!"  
  
"Yeah, he's really taking care of the situation." Lia said sighing.  
  
Lia then looked at Evelyn. "What's the problem Evie?"  
  
Evelyn sighed and looked at April. April shrugged and was about to say something when Rafe showed up.  
  
"Hey Lia!"  
  
He took his over large heavy hand on her head and started to mess up her hair. She pushed it out showing a bit of force while doing it.  
  
"Hey Billy! Come on April, my dad said I can go flying. I'm going to let you actually see Pearl Harbor completely. How does it sound?"  
  
April smiled. "It sounds perfect."  
  
Rafe smiled and took her hand leading the way.  
  
"Um-hi Rafe," Evelyn said weakly. Rafe though heard her. He turned around and smiled. "Hi um-"  
  
"Evelyn."  
  
"yeah Evelyn, right." He turned around and walked off with April. Evelyn felt the tears starting to build up. She held them back and walked off leaving Billy and Lia standing.  
  
"My brother is an ass." Lia said shaking her head.  
  
"Doesn't that make you an ass as well,"  
  
"Billy!" Lia said laughing chasing him into the sand. He pushed her down to the sand and looked at her.  
  
"It's true right?"  
  
Lia looked at him smiling. "Then Mister Billy you will be kissing an ass for the first time in your life," She started to laugh.  
  
"yeah, I will." He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Lia returned the kiss when she suddenly got a flashback.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Lia, we have been friends since as long as we were kids. We have been so close that I just had to fall in love with you. Lia would you go out with me?"  
  
Lia looked at Danny who was dressed up in a uniform. She was dressed up the same. She had tears in her eyes from grieving over Rafe's going away. She hugged him kissing him. "Yes, Danny! Yes, I will!"  
  
Danny laughed as he held her tight kissing her for the first time in his life.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Lia pushed Billy away.  
  
"I'm sorry Billy," She said scared and out of breath.  
  
Billy looked at her. "You're okay?"  
  
Lia nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I mean you're a great guy and I really like you but I have a lot in my mind lately so can we just see each other later? "  
  
Billy nodded. "um...yeah sure." He passed his hands through his blonde hair as he saw her walk off.  
  
She kept thinking. "What was that?" She passed her hands through her face. The sun shined brightly on her. She tried to push it away as she left the beach.  
  
"For more than a week lately." Lia said sighing. "For more than a week."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
April looked through the window that separated her and the beauty of Pearl Harbor.  
  
"It's gorgeous." She said smiling.  
  
Rafe who was flying the plane smiled. "Yeah, it is. I lived here all my life and I think someone in California knows more."  
  
"Why do you live near here?" She said turning to him.  
  
"Respect for my great grandfather, his bravery back here in Pearl is something we praise."  
  
April took pictures as the sun started to set. There was a mix of pinks, yellows and greens making a beautiful painting in the sky. This softened her a bit as she saw the color of red filling the sky as well.  
  
She felt her hand been taken. She turned to Rafe and smiled.  
  
"So, you see that? That's the battle stations that were bombed on Dec. 7."  
  
April let go of Rafe's hand as she took a picture. They flew for hours and hours laughing as he toured her the entire place.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Evelyn passed her hands through her dark hair as she kept crying. The wind blew on her making the tears fly with them. She sat down on her soft coach. She held herself as she kept crying. Her father then walked in.  
  
"Evelyn? What's wrong?"  
  
Her father was who we know as Earl. He looked at her as he still wore a hat with his name of it.  
  
She wiped her tears as she placed her hands together. "Father, does love know time?"  
  
He sat down next to her. "Is this about that hotshot Rafe?"  
  
Evelyn look down feeling bad. Her father had told her many times to forget him but she wouldn't listen. Her father said she just fell for him because he was a handsome guy.  
  
"Beauty is only skin deep Evelyn. Forget him. If you are crying for him then he is not worth it."  
  
Evelyn looked at her father. "I know he is father. I can't explain the feeling but it's like if I've known him my whole life. I see the real him. I don't see the guy everyone thinks I see. Rafe is different dad, he's worth my tears." Evelyn got up and walked into her room.  
  
Earl stared as his daughter closed the door to his room. He put his hands together sighing. "My poor daughter." He said to himself.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Danny!"  
  
Danny turned around and smiled. 'Hey it's my girl."  
  
Lia laughed. "Back in 1941."  
  
Danny walked up to her. It was late as the stars shined brightly.  
  
"So, can we have a talk?" Lia said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Danny said as he followed Lia to where she was going to take him.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Rafe and April had landed their plane and they were laughing chasing each other.  
  
Rafe held her close still laughing. "I don't know if I'll ever meet a girl like you."  
  
April looked at him up and down and smiled. "You're amazing Rafe. You really are. What that Evelyn girl said wasn't a lie."  
  
"Evelyn? Who's Evelyn?" Rafe said confused.  
  
"The girl you said hi to this morning."  
  
Rafe taught for a moment. "Oh, the girl who Is forever writing letters about something. Yeah her."  
  
"You aren't friends with her?" April said confused.  
  
Rafe shook his head. "No, she's my sister's friend. She's weird though. She gives me the creepiest stares and twirls her hair too much. She follows me all over the house until I go to the bathroom. She keeps talking about the same thing all the time and she shows up unexpectedly. She cries for every little thing and throws her arms out at me."  
  
April looked at him. "She likes you Rafe." She passed her hand through his hair which felt like a soft sheet. His hair swayed as she kept passing her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Give her a chance," She said looking down. "Would you?"  
  
Rafe looked at April. "How can I go out with two girls at once when I'm in love with one and have pity for another?"  
  
April raised her dark brown eyes at him. He looked at her and leaned close to her. He kissed her and she kissed him back without thinking about the consequences.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"The stars don't shine this bright back in New York," Danny said as he leaned back on the grass.  
  
"There's always too much light ." He sat up and took a sip of his coconut juice.  
  
Lia who was drinking her juice nodded. "Yeah, I hear a lot about your place."  
  
"So, looks like we're living the same story?"  
  
Lia nodded. "I don't know Danny. I really don't. It's strange. It's sometimes feel like I am here instead of a descendent of hers."  
  
"I was named Danny because my great grandfather was a hero." Danny said looking down.  
  
"I just never knew what he did exactly." He passed his hands through his dark hair.  
  
Suddenly Lia closed her eyes for a moment feeling dizzy. Danny felt the same way. Suddenly both of them opened their eyes finding themselves in Pearl Harbor.  
  
Danny looked at her and smiled showing his dimple. Lia had her eyes filled with tears. He wiped them and held her close.  
  
"It's okay Lia, I promise you. I'll be there."  
  
Lia looked at him. She touched his chest as she felt the material of the uniform. He took his hand and picked up her head by the chin. She kept looking down with the tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at him as her eyes showed a sparkle.  
  
"Promise Danny?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
They held each other as they kissed.  
  
Since this was like a vision to them they didn't notice that Evelyn, Rafe, and April were all staring at them.  
  
April looked like if someone stabbed her in her heart and broke it into smaller pieces. Rafe had a raged face that was turning redder and redder by the moment. Evelyn seeing this in both of their faces knew April had feelings for Danny and that would make Rafe available. Hopefully.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short guys but I promise I will do a chapter by tommorow and if I don't well, you can flame me! Lol. ((I can't think of any other thing you can possibly do)) By the way Wolfgal, if you got a penname, tell me. I'll read one of your chappies, you deserve a review from me. 


	5. One mystery after another

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I'm bit of a hurry. So I decided to write this chapter out since it's an idea that came up. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I can always use suggestions since this story can go so many ways it sorta funny.  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danny's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 5: One mystery after another  
  
Rafe charged at Danny like a bull does towards a red cape. Coming back to this world, Lia broke the kiss quickly and saw as her brother came and charged at Danny throwing him on the dirt. He took one glance at Danny as his mind raced seeing all different colors, when he glanced at Danny again; he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
Danny looked older but you can tell it was him. Rafe didn't understand it at first but he looked at Danny with love and hatred. With happiness and rage. With compassion and oppression. These emotions hit him so strongly as his hand quickly became a fist and stroked against Danny's face.  
  
He looked around people were shouting, it looked like if they was in the bar a few blocks from where he remembered been. He didn't think for long because he felt the heat again his cheek as Danny had stood up to hit him. They kept grabbing each other when it looked like they tripped towards a couple of steps to the sand.  
  
They both blinked finding themselves back where they were. Rafe jumped back scared of these images. He looked at Danny out of breath as he heard the screams of the girls around him. Danny got up dusting himself; they both had seen each other but differently, older. It was too much to take in at the moment.  
  
He gulped but found his mouth dry. He wanted to say something to Danny. He felt like running up to Danny and hugging him as if he was his brother. But Rafe didn't do that; he turned around and walked away not looking back.  
  
Evelyn not knowing what else to do raced after Rafe. April and Lia looked at each other, Lia helped Danny up but he had a blank face. April then said. "Maybe I should take him back to the group. I'll say he fell."  
  
Lia nodded. "Yeah, I have to head home and see how my brother is doing."  
  
She headed towards one way as April helped Danny up. "Come on." Danny followed but it looked like he was hypnotized. He knew something wasn't right.  
  
* * * There was a knock at the door, April got up from her bed and opened the door. She looked at Lia who looked slightly lost.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"Um... where is Danny's dormitory?"  
  
"You tell me why you need him for and if I find it important then I'll tell you." After what happened two days ago, April had this dislike towards Lia. Lia had done nothing of course except kiss Danny for reason she didn't know.  
  
Lia had to think up a lie and quick. "He signed up for Hawaiian dance and I came to pick up all the people who signed up. Danny is among the group."  
  
April smirked. "Danny? Dance? Right..."  
  
"I'm serious, after all I think he rather spent time with me. Even if it's the torture of having to dance in hula suits." She said teasing April knowing this was burning her up inside. "Well, my brother is teaching flying lessons, sign up for that."  
  
"Lia?"  
  
She turned around and looked at Danny. "There you are. Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him out the hallway. They came to the elevator as she pressed a button.  
  
"Jealous your friend isn't she?"  
  
"She's been acting weird lately."  
  
"Danny, I don't know how to put this but I was re-watching Pearl Harbor and I came across something you should know."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, it's as if we was part of the movie. I can't explain it but everything that had been happening had happen in the movie but in parts."  
  
"You're crazy," Danny said smirking. "I taught that first but it was just crap."  
  
"Fine, put it that way." She said as the elevator doors open up. "I'm leaving. That's all I wanted to talk about. I taught you would have supported me."  
  
She started to walk away. Danny sighed and went up to her. "Listen, I want to believe that but maybe it's all in our heads."  
  
"I never mentioned it to Rafe but he said he saw you in a bar and—"  
  
"So did I." Danny passed his hand through his hair. "Well, I have to tell you something but I got this letter." He said reaching for his pocket. The letter was crumpled up. In the front if said. 'Second Chance'  
  
"I opened it but I don't understand it." Danny said. "It's strange but true."  
  
"You can't read or something?" Lia said teasing and she opened it up. She read the letter:  
  
Daniel Walker,  
  
Incendia to appareo  
  
Casu consulto hic deleo braccae finite. Hic impero hoc oblivio quid fit  
  
To reparare hoc net petra, fidelus patronus y sacri braccae phylum  
  
For Fortis  
  
L  
  
"Okay...this in another language, aren't we lucky."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Hey maybe someone knows what this says."  
  
"Who the heck reads that, it sounds like something that came out of Star Trek."  
  
"You watch Star trek?'  
  
"Once...." She laughed as she rolled up the paper; there she saw Rafe and Evelyn following behind like his dog.  
  
"Hey Evelyn. Hey Rafe."  
  
Rafe turned to her and looked at Danny. His hand formed into a fist again but he didn't say a word.  
  
"Look, can you understand this. We're playing treasure hunt. I don't understand it, is it Hawaiian?"  
  
Rafe took the letter and looked at it. "It's Latin." He said quickly. "Dead language, you need to look up that in the library which is quite far from here."  
  
"Thank Rafe." She said as she walked away pulling Danny along with her. "Latin? Someone is playing harsh games here, hardly anyone knows Latin. Wait. My father does!"  
  
She said dragging Danny along to her house.  
  
* * * "Rafe...I...are you feeling better?"  
  
Rafe turned to Evelyn noticing her for once. He shrugged. "She's my sister and I don't trust that boy."  
  
"Oh, but Lia always shows her place."  
  
"Yeah guess you're right." He said sticking his hand in his pockets. "You know there's a dance coming up soon." She said as her pale cheeks started to show a reddish color.  
  
"Yeah, wanna come?" He said as if already understanding her.  
  
She felt her heart pounding quickly and her hands becoming sweaty. "Y—yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll invite April, my sister and Billy."  
  
He looked at Evelyn again, he doesn't know why but he started to see the colors again. She looked much older now and not to mention beautiful. Her long black hair came to her shoulders and she was in a nurse uniform. He took her hand and said. "Thank you."  
  
Evelyn gave a confused look. "For what?'  
  
"For been my hero."  
  
Evelyn looked at Rafe like he was insane. "Your hero?" But then she felt her head heavy and she closed her eyes as if hoping the headache would go away.  
  
She looked at Rafe again, he looked older too and handsome. Quite muscular. The image of a true pilot. She felt her cheeks going hot as she smiled saying.  
  
"I know how it is to lose your wings, my father was a pilot and he was crashed down when they took away his."  
  
Rafe chuckled and said. "Well, your father is my hero too."  
  
They didn't know that they were been watched by a shadow through different cameras. In the shadow all you can see is split screens.  
  
One had Lia and Danny walking to her house. The other had Rafe and Evelyn; they looked like if they were acting in a scene. On the other screen had Billy who having a drink with his friends. The other had April who was lying down on her bed looking at the ceiling. Then one screen had a bunch of pilots looking around the ship shouting 'Rafe!' 'Danny!' 'Billy', 'Lia', and the last screen had the nurses looking for Evelyn.  
  
The person who was keeping an eye on them took a sip of their drink and said. "They will soon know the truth and soon everything would change for sure...and history WILL change."  
  
A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting but I have so many fanfictions to update and not to mention reports and homework ((Welcome to High school. LOL)) But I'm going in what we call the 'circle' of fanfics. Where I update each fanfic after a time, but I WILL update and make the chapters longer. I'll take suggestions on what should happen and I'll all roll it up into some chapters along with my ideas. Good news is, I got these two days off –Phew-  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
^__^  
  
Oh and look up a new Pearl fanfic for all those who like 'romance stories' that I'm making one of Dorie Miller ((Josh Hartnett isn't the only hott guy in PH so it Cuba Gooding Jr. –drools- LOL))  
  
It's called 'The Color of Love' for more info on it, Look it up. 


	6. The fire brings them back

Guys, I swear I am so sorry. I think half of you barely even remember me! I lost my password and I changed my email and had no way of retrieving my password, but it came back to me after a VERY long time. 3 years! I started this as a freshmen and I'm in college! Hopefully you still will be willing to read this! It's short but I completely forgot the direction I had with this story, so it might go different than what I had first intended.

To my reviewers:

Sarah: It's been three years you must be in the mental hospital…poor girl (

Blackrosemystic: You want PG-13 I'm going to give u PG-13 lol

xoxofairygurlxoxo: I wonder if you're still interested…lol

Maeve: I graduated… xD

out-law girl: aw thanks for reviewing, as you can see this update…is finally here, I swear I will not take longer ever, I put the password in a safe place

Rachel: Aw thanks, I'm trying to lay off the romance though

Orlando's Hot Chick: I made you wait 2 long…

Kai: Thank you for your constructive review, I loved it. No you aren't a bitch, I'm happy you made that clear, so I won't make that mistake again with Hawaii, it your home land ) I did lay off the romance o and to make it clear whose related to who. (I was slightly a sucky writer lol.)

Rafe and Lia- Brother and sister

Earl and Evelyn- Daughter and father

Danny and April- Bffs

BrokenAngel1753: You've been hoping for three years and here it is lol…. sorry again!

Serenity: You wish will come true

You will all be getting a review from me )

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Pearl Harbor or the usual thing except my made up chars and that's that so don't sue me LOL

---

Danny's Second Chance

Chapter 6: The fire brings them back

As Danny walked home with Lia, he dropped to his knees and held his head. He started to hear his breathing echoing in his head. He let his head hand as he felt the colors swirl, it caused him a painful headache that he couldn't shake off. He heard gunshots, jets passing by at full speed, people screaming in agony—agonizing slowly, dying painfully.

"Danny!"

He closed his eyes tightly as if he was a child in a nightmare. Maybe it would go away but he felt people grabbing him and pulling him away, he pushed them back, but they came more, more and more tugging on to him.

"Danny! Help! Someone help!"

He felt he was picked up and he saw two hands covered in tar, and he reached out to them to grab them. Water started sprouting from where the hands where, hammers banging against metal. He was soon in the water, waving his hand helplessly as he held his breath; he heard the sound of bullets running through the water hitting him on the chest. He gasped for air but instead drank water, he saw blood mixing with water and soon every thing was black.

--

Danny opened his eyes and saw April, Lia and his escort standing over him. He soon saw a blinding light which he shield his over.

"He'll be fine." He heard a voice say as the blinding light left only to reveal it was a flashlight. He saw the doctor who waved a finger left and right. Danny followed it and passed his fingers through his hair feeling the headache coming again.

"He just needs rest, probably something he ate or been out in the sun too long can cause problems. You may call his parents if you like, but he'll do fine."

The escort turned to the doctor. "Thank you doctor, we've been trying to call his mother but no one picks up. If this happens again we'll inform you."

April walked to his right tugging his arm. "Danny."

Danny turned and looked at April giving a weak smile. "Hey."

"What happened?" April said tugging on harder. Lia stood quiet as she observed the two but she sunk her nails inside her palm trying to hold back the jealousy.

"I don't know. I…just got a very painful headache." He didn't dare tell April what he saw, she didn't believe him last time and with a doctor present he didn't want to go to a mental hospital either.

The doctor gave the escort some tablets. "This should calm down the pain. He should take two every four hours with plenty of rest. He can go out as soon as he feels better." The doctor walked up to Danny placing his hand on his forehead. "Take it easy there."

As the doctor walked out the escort turned to the girls. "Alright girls, you heard the doctor, he needs rest. You may visit him tomorrow."

--

Rafe woke up the moment the sun broke through the window. Standing up he stretched till he felt his muscles tense, he relaxed and fell back on his pillow. He then felt the presence of another person at his side. He turned and saw Evelyn sleeping peacefully by his side. Wait, Evelyn? What was Evelyn doing here? He pushed back her jet-black locks away from her face to see her more clearly. Shit. It was Evelyn!

That means Evelyn and him—

He jumped off the bed and looked around, he wasn't in his room either. How many drinks did he have last night? He saw as Evelyn turned around and hugged her pillow.

He had to get out of here. He started to look for his clothes everywhere. As he scanned under the bed, he came across one of Evelyn undergarments, which caused his ears to sting. As he dressed fully, he tied his boots and started to head out the door. The moment he was about to open the knob, a violent knock was heard.

"Evelyn!" A deep voice said.

Rafe jumped up, it was her father. It had to be and he was dead if her father found him with his teenage daughter.

Knocking harder, Evelyn woke up and stretching she saw Rafe standing there. Before she had the chance to say anything, Rafe ran to her and put his hand against her mouth.

"Just answer the door." Rafe said whispering in her ear.

Evelyn nodded as she pointed under her bed. Rafe ducked under the bed and tried to appear dead. He saw as Evelyn clothing was under the bed, what exactly did they do?

Evelyn threw back the sheets to reveal she was naked. As she walks she also felt something drip down between her legs. Oh. My. God. She started breathing hard as she grabbed a robe and shouted. "Coming dad!" Opening the door, she smiled feeling her lips tremble.

"What is it daddy?"

Her dad smiled. "Breakfast?" As Evelyn saw her dad, his eyes were red, dark circles hanged over his eyes and his lips were dried. The symptoms of a hangover, which meant if Evelyn did have something with Rafe, her father didn't hear a thing. She rubbed her legs together hoping the sticky substance will go away.

"Oh, dad I'm sorry! I was just reading a…very interesting story last night and fell asleep late." She said scratching her head, feeling her heart pounding so loud she was sure her father would hear it and see it coming out of her chest.

"Sure, sweetie. I'm going to go out and buy some food anyway because there is barely anything in the fridge. I'll knock when I come back." With that he left. Closing the door behind her she waited until the footsteps were completely out of earshot.

"Ok, you get out of the bed right now!" Evelyn shouted with her arms crossed.

Rafe came out and looked at her. "Look if you gave me some kind of drug—"

"Why would I give you a drug? Does it look like if I have access to those type of things?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know maybe you're a psycho path whose obsessed with me." He said passing by her.

Turning around to look at him, she raised her index finger waving it around. "Look Rafe, I'm not obsessed with you and stop trying to turn the story around. How do I know if you didn't drug me? I can call the police and say you raped me."

Rafe chuckled raising his shoulder. "Why would I rape you? I have very beautiful girls after me who are willing to lay down with me. I have no reason to drug you up."

Evelyn lowered her eyebrows in anger. She was hurt by that comment.

"Either way Evelyn, if I wanted to have sex with you, it would be very simple for me." He went up to her and snapped his finger. "I can make you go on that bed like that." He started to head out the door. "We probably had to much to drink."

"Rafe, I'm underage. No one will sell me a beer, so it's clear that—"

"Evelyn. Have a good day." He walked out and shut the door. Evelyn saw the door shut. As she walked to the balcony she couldn't help but be angry she couldn't experience what supposedly happened. As she walked back inside she saw a VHS on top of her television. She went up to it and saw the VHS. Pearl Harbor. She didn't have this movie. It's probably her father's but then again why would he watch a movie in her room. He has never entered her room without her been here. Turing on her VCR and television, she pushed the VHS inside the VCR and watched the movie.

--

"No way Billy!" Lia stared a Billy in awe.

"I saw them! They were kissing and all romantic and shit. You should have seen it Lia, your brother and Evelyn!" Billy banged his fist against the table.

"Oh my God, you're lying!" Lia started to giggle.

"No, the best part is that I saw them walk to Evelyn's house, it's as if they have been lovers for quite a time. They hid it very well." Billy gave Lia a book. "Here this should help you with your exit project."

Lia took the book and saw the title saying World War II. She opened it and looked for Pearl Harbor. She had lied to Billy saying they had an exit project on Pearl Harbor, but she clearly needed to get information for Danny. Maybe she was insane or very gullible but things occurring with Danny cannot be simple.

As she reached Pearl Harbor she looked up at Billy. Her jaw dropped. There was Billy before her, his face slowly burning away till his skin wasn't visible but only the muscles underneath the skin. He shouted in agonizing pain. It kept burning, as Lia stood up and started shouting. "Billy!" She ran up to him but he shouted. "Get away Lia! Run! Run!"

"Billy!" She felt someone shake her and she jumped up.

"Hey Lia! Are you ok?"

Blinking she saw Billy there hovering over her with his hands on her shoulder, but without a single burn on his skin. Standing up, she placed her hands on his cheek. "You're fine…. You're fine." She was breathing heavily.

"Yes, Lia, I'm fine." Billy said curling his eyebrows. "Are you on drugs?" Billy looked at the other people outside the restaurant who stared at them coldly for interrupting their brunch. Billy smiled nervously in a apologetic way and turned to Lia.

"No—No! Of course not!" She said pushing him off of her. "I'm just a bit delusional because…. I didn't sleep last night. Danny had some problems and had to be seen by a doctor. I just need to walk." She took the book and smiled at Billy. "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Billy saw her leave and nodded. "Oh yea, she's been smoking that good shit."

---

As Lia entered her house, she went upstairs heading to her father's library. There she saw Rafe grunting to himself in the hallway. As she passed by she teased. "For someone who got some last night, you're pretty angry."

Rafe turned his head violently at her and ran up to her grabbing her by the arm. "Who told you?"

"Everyone knows they saw you last night making out with Evelyn and heading to her house." Lia forcefully pulled her arm from his grip and headed to her father's library. Getting a dictionary, she took the letter and the dictionary of Latin, which her father had when he was studying the Romans.

Reading it said.

Fire to become visible

Accidental to consider carefully this blot out neighboring. This to give orders this forgetfulness what fit to restore this, faithful patron Stay Strong

L

Lia sighed. She wasn't able to get some of the words because they weren't in that dictionary or any other so it didn't make much sense. She read the first lines though. It said. "Fire to become visible."

Lia took the letter and went downstairs to the kitchen, turning the stove knob; she saw the blue flame sprout out. She let the paper fall in the fire and soon the paper started to throw blacks specks filling the room. The specks flew all over, towards Rafe, Danny, Lia, Evelyn, Billy and April. Flying all over the specks disappear, revealing all of them on the sand near a beach.

Danny, Rafe Billy and Lia had uniforms on while April and Evelyn were in nurse uniforms. Danny who was the first to wake up looked around kicking up sand as if he was a crab. Standing up, he went up to Lia and started to shake her first. Seeing she responded, he started to shake everyone else.

As everyone woke up, they looked at the other pointing. "Who are you?" Chaos exploded and everyone started shouting at each other, but Lia looked at a man with a muscular built, stern face and double chin. "Rafe?" Lia said among the noise. Rafe stopped shouting and looked at Lia. "Lia?"

Danny turned to a girl that looked too familiar. "April?"

They looked at each other; they were no longer teenagers but adults. They noticed that they were still in Hawaii, just this Hawaii for some reason…looked different.

Well there it goes, I'll be updating constantly I promise :D if not you can flame me all you want. LOL.


End file.
